They Call Me Ashes After the Fires I Start
by AngelofDarkness9
Summary: ashely is a teenage girl with bright pink hair whose always gettin bulied cause of the way she looks and she falls into twoo books and has to go to school with the characters. wen everythins going great, evil strikes back. can ashely save her new friends? read to find out!


xXxThey call me ashes after the fires I start deep in the center of a mans

Ashely walked through the halls of the school yard. She was skippking for the fifth time that year even tho it was only the second week of eith grade. She was just that bad of a girl

In her hand was too books: the divergent and the hungergames: the hungergames.

She sighed as looked down at them, a single tear rolling from her pale as snow cheek. She placed the books into her bookbag and looked up at a mirror in the school bathroom, brushing back her bubblegum pink hair and stared deeply int o her lavender eyes.

"I wish I had normal hair,' she thought. "then those girls would leve me alone."

She creyed harder when she thought of the girls-the bullies tha t plagued every day wih there senseless bulling they were so mean and Jasmine and Haley and Macaylah were not even that pretty they were fat with unibrows and pigsmell (like dib from invader zim) so she didt even know why anyone like them. Then there was the worst of all…

The President of the Gobi Desert, Mary Metropolis.

She was mean and fat and angry and Her ibrow covered all her 4head and her dad was saskwetch- mr bigfoot himself. Her mom was ms frenkinstine who left mr fenkinstine cause she lik saskwetch better.

Unfortunely for ashely, mary did not share her mothers taste for men.

Instead, she was dating the hottest boy In schoo: Karlos Styles.

He has the last name as harry styles because they're cousisn (i know because he told me 1 time in confident) and he's even hotter than he is!

he has chissled abs and amazing pecs that almost look like boobies (but they are not boobies, for he is a boy) and ripped arms with amazing, bulging muscles that are veiny because he works out aaaaaaall the time. He wears his pants up to his nipple like kanri and his hair is fluffy and wonderful with a bright blue fringe.

Unfortunely for ashely, he was taken.

"I wish I could live in one of my books," she cryed.

She then limped out into the hall, feeling sad, when she ran into Jasmine and Macaylah.

"Well we ll well," Jasmine said, "What have we here?"

Macaylah stepped in front of her and said, "ashely? Oooooo I'm really scared."

Then Haley popped out of the floor (like meowth from team rocket) "come with us. You have no choice."

They were right, ashely didn't have a choice. So she obendiately followed them through the halls. Then they stopped beind a corner and looked around it, giggleing senselessly into their hands. Ashely sneered and stomped forward around the corner to see what they were laughing at, onl to gasp in horror when she saw the president of the gobi desert, Mary Metropolis, mackin on Karlos by the crush soda machine.

"Karlos," she choked out, makin them look at her and stop kissing.

"Ashely," he said.

"well well well," mary said, stomping forward and the ground shook. "look hoo finally showed up."

She didn't look away from karlos. "karlos, you know I love crush soda," she said. A tear started building up in her eyeball but it wasn't able to fall before haley and jasmine grabbed her arms.

Stuff her in the locker!" mary yelled.

They pulled her back and began shoving her in a locker. She reached out her hand like ciel when he was in the cage, reeching for Sebastian, only she was reaching for karlos.

"karlos, help me!" she said as tears streamed down her face, Macaylah shutting her up by kicking her in the stomache.

He said "im sorry, ashely, but your just," he looked away all anime like, shedding a single tear, "to unpopular for me."

She let out a scream as her heart shattered and the locker closed on her. She screamed again and again for someone to help, as she was really super scared of tight spaces and had clatrophobia, she slammed against the sides of the lockers furiously in an attempt to get out, screaming when she fell back and landed on the ground.

"woah are you ok?" a voice asked.

I looked up and it was Jennifer Lawrence! (I had to look up how to spell her name on google :p) only she wasn't Jennifer Lawrence, she was…. KATNISS EVERDEEN!

"Katniss?" she asked.

she looked down and asked, "who are you?

"my name is ashely."

She looked around and gave me her hand and picked her up.

"How did you get here?" she asked. " you are nt one of the tributes?"

'my name is ashely, I'm from Seattle. I don't know how I got here."

Katniss looked at the lace she fell from the locker.

"you came out ofhere. Peeta, over here! Shes safe!"

Then peeta emerged from the mouth of a cave, grey t shirt billowing in the breaze. He smiled up at me with his blue eyes blonde curls rustlingo f their own accord.

I was in hungergames now.

AN: this is my first fanfic please review! Thnx!


End file.
